Gender bender collection
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: kumpulan cerita pasangan di Fairy tail gender bender song fic .. aku terima req chapter 2:JeRZA . My LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU...
1. Give your heart a break

Disclaimer"I'm not own Ft or the song...

Aku nerima req ...

Pair: (yang mau dipasangkan,)

Song:(nama lagu dan Penyanyi)wajib lagu luar

siapa cepat dia yang giliran pertama

* * *

Gender bender collection

Give your heart Break

Pairing: Luke x Gracia (LucyxGray)

Give your heart break (Demi Lovato) Glee cover

_The day I first you _

_You told me _

_You'd never fall in Love _

Luke Hearphilia bertemu dengan Gracia Fullbuster di arena ice skating saat Luke sedang patah hati, karena Natsumi (Natsu) memilih Liam (Lisanna) disbanding dirinya. Awalnya Gracia menyangka Luke gay karena Luke bilang ia tidak menyukai para gadis.

_But now that I get you _

_I know fear is what it really was_

Setelah sebulan Gracia mengenal Luke. Eric (Erza) memberitahunya alasan kenapa Luke membangun banyak dinding di sekeliling hatinya. Ia telah salah sangka pada Luke. Sebulan ia mengenal Luke,ia mengakui ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut . Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Luke . Ia lebih mengenal Luke lebih dalam lagi , membuatnya bertekad meruntuhkan dinding hati Luke.

_Now here we are, so close yet so far 't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest _

Gracia dan Luke berdiri berhadapan. Selama tiga bulan ia berjuang untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Luke. "Luke apa aku sudah lulus melewati ujian darimu untuk bisa dekat dengan hatimu?" tanya Gracia dalam hati "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melupakan Natsumi tapi aku mohon biarkan hatimu beristirahat."

Don't wanna break your heart

_I wanna give you heart a break_

_I know you're sacred it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake _

_There just one life to live_

_And there no time to wait to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break _

_Give your heart a break _

_Oh yeah yeah_

Gracia mulai tidak sabar. Setiap ia bersama dengan Luke berdua saja,Luke mulai menjauh ."Luke hidup hanya satu kali jangan sia – siakan untuk satu gadis"Kata Gracia .Luke hanya memandangnya dang mengakui kata – kata Gracia. Ia pun mulai membuka dirinya. Sejak Gracia mengingatkan untuk move on . Luke pun mulai membuka diri pada Gracia. Mereka lebih sering keluar berdua. Eric pun senang melihat perubahan pada Luke. Luke jadi lebih seperti dulu saat ia jatuh cinta pada Natsumi, begitu ceria dan bahagia

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love _

_But you did not reply_

Gracia sedang mengunjungi Eric dan Jenny (jellal) saat ia melihat Luke keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melalui jendela rumah Eric, Gracia dapat melihat kedua mata Luke memerah seperti habis menangis.

Semalaman Gracia berusaha menghubungi Luke,khawatir dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena itu Gracia mengunjungi rumah Luke. Saat ia membuka pintu rumah Luke keadaannya sangat berantakan. Di sofa terdapat kartu undangan pernikahan berwarna pink dengan nama Natsumi dan Liam. Dengan cepat ia membanting undangan tersebut dengan segera ia mencari Luke. Gracia memasuki kamar Luke dan melihat Luke sedang tertidur tanpa kaos dan tangan kanannya memar akibat memukul kaca. Gracia membelai rambut Luke dengan lembut.

Perlahan – lahan tanpa Gracia sadari Luke terbangun. " kau disini?"tanya Luke .

"Aku khawatir,Luke"jawab Gracia.

"Maaf aku enggak mengangkat teleponmu, aku tidak mau kamu melihat keadaanku seperti ini"kata Luke.

"Idiot,"jawab Gracia yang langsung memeluk Luke erat.

_The world is ours _

_If we want it, we can take it_

_If you just take my hand _

_There's no turning back now , baby, try to understand_

Luke mengajak Gracia ke acara pernikahan Natsumi dan Liam. Luke sadar ia harus menghadiri acara tersebut karena Natsumi teman baiknya juga ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Luke berdiri berhadapan dengan Natsumi dan mengucapkan selamat pada Natsumi dan Liam. Gracia tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Luke akan memulai lagi dari awal setelah ia mengistirahatkan hatinya. Berpegangan tangan Gracia dan Luke meninggalkan pesta itu, setelah ia berpamitan pada Levi(Levy) dan Galena(Gajeel)

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break _

_I know you're sacred it's wrong _

_Like you might make a mistake _

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to wait to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break _

_Give me your heart a break _

_Your heart a break _

_There's just so much you can take _

_Give your heart a break _

_Your heart a break _

_Oh yeah yeah _

_When your lips are on my lips _

_And our hearts beats as one _

_But you slip right out of my fingertips _

_Everytime your run,whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break _

_I know you're sacred it's wrong _

_Like you might make a mistake _

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to wait to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break _

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes _

_You try to smile it away _

_Some things, you can't disguise _

_Don't wanna break your heart _

_Baby, I can ease the ache ,ache_

_So let me give your heart break _

_Give your heart a break _

_Let me give your heart a break _

_Your heart a break _

_There's just so much you can take _

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break _

_Your Heart a break _

_Oh yeah yeah _

_The day I first met you _

_You told me your never fall in love _

Luke meminta Gracia menemaninya melihat bintang malam ini . Mereka berdua menikmati stargazing. Luke memberitahunya berbagai macam nama – nama rasi bintang. Sewaktu Luke memberitahunya dimana letak rasi bintang virgo,kedua wajah mereka berdekatan,Luke dan Gracia berciuman dibawah langit berbintang.

Memang ada kalanya Luke sering melepas tangan dari jari – jari Gracia ,tapi Gracia akan tetap menggengamnya selalu.

"Luke, aku mencintaimu,aku tahu hati mu sakit,tapi aku bisa menghapus sakitnya beri aku kesempatan Luke"Kata Gracia memerah. Luke hanya tersenyum."Semoga ini menjawab pertanyaanmu"kata Luke yang kemudian mencium lagi bibir Gracia. "Nee, biarkan hati beristirahat"kata Luke sesudah mencium Gracia dan tidur dipangkuan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.


	2. My Life would suck without you

I'm not ft or the song

* * *

My life would suck without you

Pair: ErzaxJelall (Eric x Jenny)

Song:My Life would suck without you (Kelly Clarkson)

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again _

Jenny Fernandez gadis dengan rambut biru sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Eric Scarlet. Perasaan bersalah muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dua minggu lalu, Ia dan Eric bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena Jenny cemburu karena Eric berbicara berdua dengan Gracia Fullbuster. Sekarang ia berdiri disini mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu rumah apa yang terjadi hanya satu orang yang ia inginkan hanyalah Eric.

_Cuz we belong together,yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you._

Setelah Jenny mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dari Luke dan Gracia sendiri, Ia langsung berlari menuju rumah Eric. Dunia harus mengakui mereka memang cocok satu sama lain dan ditakdirkan satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan."Eric, aku minta maaf. Jujur dua minggu kita putus , Hidupku sepi"akui Jenny.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you good bye _

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issue _

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

Eric memandang gadis dihadapanya dengan penuh kasih. "Jenny aku yang salah . Seharusnya aku menjelaskan langsung masalahnya padamu"kata Eric sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. " Sama seperti hidupku juga tidak ada artinya tanpamu" kata Eric membuat wajah Jenny memerah.

_Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

_Cuz we belong together, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Eric memeluk Jenny erat. Ia mengakui hidupnya tidak akan lengkap tanpa Jenny. Ia menyukai gadis yang ada dipelukanya sejak mereka berdua masih kanak. Bagi Eric Jennylah gadis yang memegang separuh jiwanya. Demikian sebaliknya. Yang jelas mereka berdua tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi.


End file.
